My Halloween Party
by I-like-doom
Summary: Doesn't the title speak for itself
1. It begins

(I am making NO money from this so pack up your lawers)  
  
ILD:Man I'm bored*looks at the calendar*October 30th huh?hhhhmmmmmm.CIR!  
  
CIR:*really small robot drops from the ceiling*YEAH!!  
  
ILD:We is gonna have a halloween party  
  
CIR:YAAAAAY!!*stops*who are we gonna invite  
  
ILD:*counts everyone on her fingers*Zim,Gir,Ga-  
  
CIR:GIR IS COMING!!!!YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
ILD:yeeeeeah Gaz,Dib and and some authors who want to come I guess  
  
ILD:*turns to everyone*Yep that's right a halloween party.Anyone who fills out this form may come.Everyone will come who reveiws  
  
Name:  
Race:  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Halloween costume:  
Clothing under that:  
How are you gonna help with my party:  
  
Here's mine:  
  
Name:I Like Doom(Invader M)  
Race:Irken Invader  
Hair:Brown  
Eyes:Lavnder  
Halloween costume:Witch  
Clothing under that:Black long sleeved shirt that says:"taxes overdue resitance is futile" and black jeans and Irken boots  
How are you gonna help with my party:I'm gonna decorate and make food. 


	2. They're coming

(see part one)  
  
IM:Now to invite Zim and Gir*goes up to a screen*Computer show me Invader Zim*Zim is on a TV looking at a monitor*  
  
CIR:TV!!!!!!  
  
IM:0_0 ZIM HEY ZIM!!!!*Zim gets up and looks at the monitor*  
  
Zim:what is it?  
  
IM:Today I'm having a halloween party and...  
  
Zim:AAAAAHHHH!!!!HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW!!!!NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
IM:Zim I'm going to make a barricade so they won't go in OK?  
  
Zim:OK  
  
IM:So will you come.....  
  
CIR:Is gir coming?Is gir coming?Is gir coming?Is gir coming?Is gir coming?Is gir coming?Is gir coming?  
  
GIR:*Comes in*Can I Come?Can I Come?Can I Come?Can I Come?Can I Come?Can I Come?Can I Come?Can I Come?  
  
Zim:OK OK FINE!!!When shall I be there.  
  
IM:*glances at the clock*mmmmmmm....10:00  
  
Zim:OK then  
  
*screen goes blank*  
  
CIR:*runs into the room*DIB AND GAZ SAID THEY CAN COME!!!!!!  
  
IM:Good  
  
Please review 


	3. THEY CAME

(Thanks for reviewing and here's the party preparings)  
  
IM:*just finishes putting on her witch hat*CIR!  
  
CIR:*drops from the ceiling covered in noodles*Yes  
  
IM:Cir what the heck are you supposed to be  
  
CIR:Pasta Man  
  
IM:You're a girl  
  
CIR:Pasta Woman  
  
*doorbell rings*  
  
IM:That's someone*goes to open the door and Zam is there*Hello Zam.Welcome to the party.  
  
Zam:Hi.So what do I do?  
  
IM:Well You....  
  
CIR:YOU'RE GONNA BE A BOUNCER!!  
  
IM:Yes what my insane lil robot said.you patrol and if there's a fight they get kicked out.Got it?  
  
Zam:Can I use my scythe?  
  
IM:If they won't listen to you then yes  
  
Zam:Ok then*doorbell rings*  
  
Zim:HELLO!!HEY!!!!  
  
IM:That's Zim*Opens the door*Hiya Zim  
  
CIR:*waves from the back*Hi Gir  
  
IM:OK*looks at a checkboard*Zim you're helping Zam*looks again*Gir you're helpin cir in the kitchen and I'm doing the music*doorbell ring*  
  
BD:Hello  
  
IM:*opens the door*hi*gasp*bows*my tallest  
  
*everyone who's an irken in that room bows*  
  
BD:*takes off the mask*ha ha ha It's just me  
  
*things go normal and two more pepole came and GC scared us out of our deathes*  
  
GC:I'M THE BOUNCER HERE  
  
ZAM:NO I AM  
  
GC:ME  
  
ZAM:ME  
  
GC:ME  
  
IM:You're both bouncers  
  
Both:*eyes go really wide*OK  
  
*Dib and Gaz show up wearing the other ones idenity*  
  
IM:*goes up to the Gaz costume*Hi Gaz  
  
Dib:I'm Dib  
  
IM:whoops*a large explosion is heard from the kitchen*now what*runs to the kitchen*OH MY GOD!!!  
  
*a large orange goop crawls around the floor*  
  
IM:What the heck happened  
  
Gir:We were trying to make a halloween cake  
  
Cir:..and we used one of your chemical thingies to make it orange..  
  
BD:...and we went to mix it with the chocolate chips and.....  
  
KAD:*a really sick voice*this what happened  
  
IM:*takes a deep breath*Ok no problem.trick it into going into the oven bake it and some irken take out the poison  
  
Everybody:OK  
  
  
  
  
So what's gonna happen next you ask?Find out....... 


	4. Party time

(oh Yeah new chapter)  
  
*aside from the mutant halloween cake things went normal*  
  
IM:*grabs a microphone*OK people.KARAOKE TIME!!!Anybody have a song?  
  
Gir:ooooo.I have one  
  
IM:Come on up then GIR  
  
Gir:*runs up and takes the mic*I'm gonna sing the d-  
  
Zim:DON'T YOU DARE GIR!!!  
  
IM:okie.......dokie then.Anybody else*no one raises their hand*  
  
IM:Then I shall sing I science song*techno music goes on somewhere in the backround*  
  
IM:Sit back and listen to this song that I'm singing  
Photon, proton,  
synchrotron are interesting  
science is better  
than love can ever be  
Falling in love is based on chaotic theory  
Emotions are exaughsting  
quantum mechanics never, ever make you frown  
With scientific method, imaginary walls will come tumbling down!*points at Zim*Yeah!  
Listen, through his experiments, Heisenberg concluded that the accurate measurment of one of two related observable quantities, such as position and momentum he figured that the product of the uncertainties of position, and the uncertainties of momentum, equal to or greater than h over 2¼, where h= plancks constant. It means that observations in quantum mechanics always lead to uncertainty. You understand this, don't you?  
  
Gir and Cir: No, not at all.  
  
Rhea:*just came in*That was good.Hey I hope you don't mind but I gave someone a ride here  
  
IM:No problem  
  
A-Chan:Hi  
  
IM:hello  
  
IM:*looks at the clock*Hey how long shall we make this last  
  
KAD:Well it's 10:30.hhhhhmmmmm 11:30 maybe  
  
Zam:midnight  
  
BD:12:30  
  
Gaz:maybe we should end it now  
  
Everybody else:NO!!  
  
Cir:1:30  
  
Everybody else:Ok then  
  
What shall happen find out in chapter 5 


	5. The idea(Zim fans beware)

(If people are wondering there shall be 10 chapters)  
  
IM:Hey!!!*runs up to the karaoke when Gir is singing "Who let the dogs out"  
  
Gir:WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!!!*ends the song and then runs*  
  
IM:Thanks Gir that was all too amusing*ahem*Now before we have our dance and food I think we could play some party ga-  
  
Gaz:*glass breaks in the backround*YOU BROKE MY GS2!!!!!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
  
Dib:THAT THING WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!!!!!!  
  
Zam:*grabs Dib's collar*  
  
Zim:*grabs Gaz's collar*  
  
Both Z's:Shut up or you're getting kicked out  
  
IM:right.Anyways shall we play some party games  
  
Everbody:YEAH!!!!!*two more pepole arrive at that moment*  
  
IM:Hello Zier and Kymi  
  
Zier:Hiya  
  
Kymi:hello  
  
IM:*sets down a bottle*Ok then everbody know the rules  
  
Everybody else:yep  
  
IM:*spins it and it lands on Zim*  
  
Zim:*gulps*  
  
IM:*kisses Zim and shivers*Will you just spin already  
  
Zim:*spins*  
  
Who will it land on findout in chapter 6 


	6. Man,I was sugar high when I wrote this p...

In chapter 5 Zimmy spun and who shall it land on  
  
  
Zim:*looks at who the bottle points to*G-Gir  
  
Gir:My head smells like a puppy!!*runs over and kisses Zim on the cheek*  
  
IM:0_0  
  
Gir:*spins the bottle and it lands on Gaz*  
  
Gaz:*glares at the bottle*I will destroy you  
  
Gir:*kisses Gaz*  
  
Gaz:*spins and it lands on Dib*  
  
Dib:Dang!!  
  
Gaz*punches Dib in the face and gets picked up by Zam's scythe and gets thrown out*  
  
Dib:*spins and it lands on Kymi*  
  
Kymi:Yay!  
  
Dib:*kisses Kymi*  
  
Zim*from the other side of the room*:Can we stop please you're all making me sick  
  
IM:Sure let's end I-*another large explosion comes from the kitchen*Now WHAT!!  
  
Gir,Cir,BD,Kami and Rhea:*are standing there with a orange and brown goop on them*  
  
IM:0_0 What the heck happened  
  
BD:We were baking that cake.......  
  
Kami:....and we heard it moving around in the oven  
  
Rhea:What are they talking about?I just came in here to get a snack and this happened  
  
Gir:.....So we checked on it and........  
  
Cir:KA-BOOM!!!!!!  
  
IM:I can see the kaboom part.Computer  
  
Computer:*really whiny voice*Whaaat!!  
  
IM:Take these 5 down to get them cleaned up  
  
Computer:yes'm.......RED ALERT!!!HAPPINESS ALERTS ARE AT FULL LAUNCH!!!Code 15,078  
  
IM:crap.*runs into the living room*  
  
  
What is everybody doing in there?Find out(no it is not sickning and it has nothing to do with love) 


	7. Tak Arrives

(Chapter 7)time 11:30  
  
IM:*runs into the living room where a pillow fight is taking place and gets hit by a pillow*HEY!!!!!!HOLD IT!!!!!!!STOP!!!!!!!!  
  
Gal:*comes in and gets hit by a pillow*  
  
A-Chan:Whoops sorry  
  
Gal:*throws the pillow back at A-chan*No problem  
  
IM:Riiiiiight anyways I think it is important that we see ourselves as we were sooo*takes out some taped Zim eppys*We can watch this if no one objects  
  
Zim:I object*gets hit in the head with a pillow*Withdraw  
  
IM:*half way through "Tak the Hideous new girl" gets hit by some toast*  
  
Rhea:he he he gotcha  
  
Tak:*on the screen*NO NO !!!!!THE DOOR IS STUCK!!!!!!!  
  
Zim:*on the screen gnaws on irken food thing*Snack  
  
Zim:*holds his head in his hands*  
  
Tak*bursts open the door and is soaking wet*  
  
IM:Hello Tak  
  
Tak:*Gives Zim an evil glare of doom*  
  
IM:Uh oh  
  
  
What's Tak gonna do to Zim?What time is it?Shall I chew Dentene or wrigly's find out in chapter 8 


	8. The Letter

(Chapter 8)  
  
Tak(both on screen and real):*starts shoving Zim*I should have been an Invader!I should have been part of the Great Assigning!I shouldn't have to be stealing THIS planet from YOU.  
  
Zim(real):*rewinds tape and has Tak look at it*see that.That is you  
  
Zim(on screen):YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!!!!  
  
Zim(real):...and that was me  
  
Tak and Zim:HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!!!!!!  
  
Tak:*grabs Zim throws him into the VCR*Now I shall play what your fears are HA HA HA H-  
  
IM:*ahem*ATTENTION PLEASE!!Gir's Cupcake....restrain her please  
  
GC:Okie Dokie*Tak's screams of terror are heard as she is strapped into an Irken straight jacket and IM chews Big Red gum*  
  
TI:Hello*Looks at Tak*Why is she in a straight jacket  
  
Zeir:You don't want to know  
  
TI:Hope you don't mind but I brought my SIR Ner  
  
Ner:HI!!!!  
  
IM:Sure no problem.CIR!!!!!  
  
Cir:*from the kitchen in a singsong voice*Call me by my nickname  
  
IM:Chi-Chi.You've got a new friend.Meet Ner.*drops Ner in the kichen*Beware of the cake  
  
Kami:Hey I found this outside*holds up a letter*  
  
Kimi:It's from someone called " Iwuffzimmy"  
  
Zam:creepy  
  
IM:*reads the letter*:  
  
Dear party goers,  
Is it possible that I could come.Even If I am late.Return my answer.Or I'll take Zim hostage.  
  
I wuff Zimmy  
  
TI:Scary  
  
Zim:That....I don't know is going to abuduct me  
  
Zim(On screen):You threw me in a sack  
  
(What's gonna happen?Chapter 9 holds the answer) 


	9. The dance and intruption

(Dangit I'm lazy on this ain't I.Anywho....I'm gonna expand the number of chapters on this to 12 just cause I ish a mad maniac*kills anyone who comes toward her in the next chapter*)  
  
  
Zim:Don't be silly there's no *MUFF*  
  
Zeir:ZIM!!!  
  
Zim:*hops in with IWZ gaz clutching his boot*  
  
Gaz:YOU ARE THE KEY TO GETTING BACK*opens her eyes*.......in  
  
IM:Excuse me*calls from a DJ place thing*Thank you everyone who brought in music but we voted and Dib's song from the Scooby-doo Soundtrack 'The Aliens are here' won with 2 votes  
  
Dib:Who else voted?  
  
Kimi:*whistles 'Mary had a lil lamb'*  
  
Zam:Hey Kimi!I know that song *ahem* Mary had a little lamb.......BUT I ATE IT!!!and everyone was doomed.The End  
  
IM:0_0*plays the song The Aliens are Here*  
  
IWZ:*Goes toward Zim*Do you want-  
  
Zim:aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!*throws punch at her and misses and hits Gir*  
  
Gir:wwhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Punch!!!!!!!!  
  
Im:yeeeeeeeeeah  
  
*cyber clocks reading 23:59:01 surround the room*  
  
cyber clock:exactly 11:59 PM. 55 seconds away from Novemeber 1st year 2002  
  
IM:Thank-you*shuts off the music*  
  
Gaz:Hey!Turn the music back*looks at her dancing partner who is Zim and fonds him cowering near the snacks*  
  
Zim:The human touched me.......I'm gonna be si-*barfs up what looks like the halloween cake*  
  
Gir:You've done worse master.......You had to keeeeeeis the Irken gi-  
  
Zim:*barfs again*  
  
BD:ummmm M  
  
IM:Yes  
  
Kami:well.......we baked the cake but  
  
Rhea:While it was cooking  
  
Kimi:Your sir......  
  
IM:Cir?  
  
Ner:SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEE!!!!!!!!TELEPORTED THE CAKE TOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Gaz:The *beep* robot sent the *beep* cake to Zim's planet.  
  
Cir:Sowie.  
  
IM:*sigh*We'll discuss this later.and Gaz Get out of here now.  
  
(Uh-oh........I'm in trouble.Ah who cares?Read moooooore) 


End file.
